


Never Said It Was Easy...

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Public Humiliation, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Training Camp, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Its another summer training camp and everyone is invited. And when Oikawa thinks the 7 day long training camp was going to be filled with hours of fun with his Iwa-chan, he thought wrong... A foreign threat was going to ruin their fun...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another IwaOi fanfic because I want to.. And that I've been so busy with University work that I haven't veen able to write much fanfics but here is a new fanfic and thank you so much for those who read my last fic...
> 
> Other Haikyuu ship fics coming soon..

The journey wasn't far as Hajime's father drove them to Tokyo. It was that summer, the Nekoma Volleyball team had offered an open summer training camp to any volleyball teams willing to have fun and partake in social activities and volleyball practice. At first Aboa Johsai members weren't considered to partake but Hinata had insisted for them to be invited that no one could disagree to him, their little ball of sunshine. As they drove on, Iwaizumi stared out the window, wondering why they had to go in the first place.  
"Why did you drag me to join this training camp, again Oikawa?" he asked turning around to look at his boyfriend's annoying but pretty face.  
"Iwa-chan, I couldn't resist the invite by Chibi-chan. Besides it won't be boring, not when you're there with me" he said, his voice still as joyful as every, as enthusiastic since they were children. When they arrived they were the last to reach the gym; they had woken up late, had to fetch Oikawa from his home and sit through the traffic depite them living not far.  
"Don't forget to apologise, and stay out of trouble. Look after Tooru" his father said, helping them unpack the trunk.  
"Don't worry dad, I promise. Don't worry, Tooru is safe with me. Love you"  
"Love you too. Stay safe and have fun, I'm counting on you Hajime" his father replied one last time before leaving in the car.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa, with their luggage of a weeks worth of belongings, went inside. When they finally found the main gym, dragging their luggages through the hall. Kuroo was waiting for them by the entrance.  
"It's about time, everyone's waiting for you, come on in" he told him, his snarking smile present on his face. Kuroo led the two through the doors and as the doors slid open the two Aboa Johsai players were met with glares of many familiar and unfamiliar faces whose eyes stared in their direction. Iwaizumi knew the staring made Oikawa uneasy as his hand was being squeezed tightly. He squeezed back, reassuring Oikawa everything was going to be okay.  
"You okay Oikawa, you looking a bit pale?" asked Kuroo, placing his hand on his shoulders.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Iwa-chan's here" he replied, gulping his words. He looked down at his feet. Iwaizumi saw something was borthering Oikawa and asked Kuroo if they could ve excused.  
"Yeah sure, the rest of us were just getting ready. Go and take care of Oikawa first" Kuroo said, patting Iwaizumi on the back as Iwaizumi nodded. Still holding Oikawa's hand he led him outside.

Hinata, the little ray of sunshine he was, wondered where did the Great King go and decided to ask Kuroo.  
"Hey, Kuroo what happened to Oikawa?" he asked, the sound of his voice making Kuroo jump.  
"It's nothing for you to worry about Hinata, now let's get ready shall we?"  
"Okay" he replied excitedly, jump high, much higher since last summer. Meanwhile outside, Iwaizumi sat Oikawa on the floor, sitting down with him.  
"Hey, what's the matter? You were the one who suggested we should come here in the first place" he whispered, leaning closer kissing Oikawa on the cheek.  
"It's nothing"  
"It's definitely not just 'nothing', now seriously tell me the truth, what's really going on with you? Come on, I promised my dad that I'll take care of you. I even promised your mother the same thing. Now tell your Iwa-chan what's the matter?" said Iwaizumi, pulling Oikawa into his arms. Oikawa smiled, he never heard Iwaizumi say that before, he never really liked his nickname that he had gotten him but when he said it, Oikawa gained a little convince.  
"It's just that... They were all staring. I just felt like they were judging me. Watching my every move. I was afraid of messing up. I didn't want to ruin this for the rest of us. I wanted to spend this week with you. Have some fun and play some volleyball" he cried, wrapping himself closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi hugged him tighter, holding a hand on his head.  
"Hey Tooru, don't you ever feel that way okay, Shittykawa?"  
Oikawa nodded, the tears leaning down his face. Iwaizumi wiped away the tears and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"Stop crying, you don't want to ruin that pretty setter face of yours"  
Oikawa laughed making Iwaizumi smile. He atood up and took Oikawa's hand and pulled him up.  
"Let's get back and let's show them who Tooru Oikawa really is" Iwaizumi said as he pushed Oikawa forward.

They re-entered the room to see everyone gathered around in a big circle.  
"Ah, you made it just in time, join the circle"  
"Stop saying it like that, you make it sound like a cult. Besides, we are only introducing ourselves" said Kenma, his hands busy with his game. Kuroo smilled, knowing what Kenma meant.  
"Anyways, in this Summar Camp, the Nekoma High School Volleyball Club have organised this arrangement, with the permission of our coach of course, to train and get to meet and greet new people. Some of you may recognise each other from tournaments, as old classmates and there are some of you who haven't met before. So, for this first day we'll be introducing ourselves. You name what school and volleyball club you belong to and what are your interest/ hobbies" said Lev, who was very pleased with himself as he turned around and gave Kuroo a double thumbs up.  
"Thank you Lev. So who wants to start first?" asked Hinata, his hand shoy straight up. Kuroo laughed at the same kid, as enthusiastic as ever.   
"Okay, Hinata you start us off"   
"Okay. So my name is Shoyo Hinata. I'm from Karasuno High school and part the school's volleyball club. I love volleyball, and I love meat buns and one day I want to become a professional volleyball player and Ace just like the Tiny Giant once was" he said, his bright orange hair bouncing along with him.  
"Thank you Hinata, whose next?"  
"Me next" said Nishinoya. After him the rest of the Karasuno High school volleyball team took their turns introducing themselves, then the Kuroo took his turn who was followed by the Nekoma team. They were followed swiftly by Bokoto who brought the whole room laughing with his personality.

The rest of the Fukuroduni volleyball team had their turn to move one briskly onto Shiratoisawa, with Tendo and Ushijima to say their names and their intrest. Tendo was like a likable figure, weird but was accepted none of the less. The rest of the day went on as the nee faces in the crowd came up and introduced themselves. They were foreign exchange students from the States, a boys volleyball club learning, training and studing in Japan. They introduced themselves, talked about their intrest and sat down politely. As they sat back down, it was Aoba Johsai next. Iwaizumi wetn first to give Oikawa time to think, after he was finished, everyone was staring at Oikawa again, they were staring at him more than they were staring at Iwaizumi; the most stares came from the American boys, arms folded, a hash smark on their faces. Oikawa took easy breaths before staring, but before he could start, someone interruped.  
"Where's the rest of the Aoba Johsai team?" asked the drown haired boy from the states. Before Oikawa could answer Iwaizumi immediately answered for him.  
"They couldn't make it today, some had family stuff to take care of" he replied, taking Oikawa's hand. "Okay, you can speak now Oikawa"  
"Thank you" Oikawa mouthed before tilting his head upwards, his face filled in with a smile as he finally spoke. "I'm Tooru Oikawa, I'm from the Aoba Johsai volleyball team and I'm intrested in many things. I love star gazing, space, I really do love aliens. I love anything that includes science. Volleyball is my dream. I want to become a professional volleyball player one day and play in the Nationals. I really love it when I serve. I love my Iwa-chan and playing volleyball with him, I also love... " Oikawa continued to go for a while, listing down his intrest in a non stop loop.

Others took note on what Oikawa was saying while others drifted off wanting it to be over without saying a word. Iwaizumi let Oikawa speak, on and on knowing how Oikawa was, he knew well that Oikawa liked to talk, showing off his achievements and interests and he always told to himself that he found Oikawa adorable that way, that way he smiles and gets all excited whenever he speaks. He covered his mouth to hide his own smile. No one wanted to stop Oikawa, until about another minute or so one boy from the States had enough and screamed on top of his lungs for him to shut up, to scream out loud for him to zip his mouth close.  
"Will you shut uo already! Can't you see you're so annoying and making this awkward for everyone! Just shut up already! Nobody cares!" he huffed, his lungs flaming as his chest heaved up and down. One other boy was holding him back, an embarrassed and ashamed look on his face. The other boys though sniggered and edged their team mate futher. The whole room fell silent. Kageyama had to pull Hinata back from bursting in. Akasshi had to do the same for Bokto. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa as his eyes turned from shock to disappointment to doubting his self-worth. His head fell low and Iwaizumi could have swore he saw a trickle of tears fall from his eyes. 

He immediately rushed forward, gotten off the floor before being held back by Ushijima.  
"Don't you ever speak to my boyfriend like that! Don't you ever bring down his self worth. Let him speak! Let him be himself. That's just who he is"  
"What? Being annoying?" the boy replied. Iwaizumi wanted to punch him in the face so bad but Kuroo saw enough.  
"Okay. I think we need to take a break. How about we get something to eat?"   
"Sounds like a good idea" said Iwaizumi sarcastically, shoving off Ushijima's grip on his shoulder. He knelt down in front of Oikawa to block him from the view of everyone else and aftet a few moments of soft whispers, Oikawa left with his Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi's arm around Oikawa's shoulders as they exited the gym.  
"Great job there Captain, this training camp is running smoothly" said Yaku with a hint of sarcasim. Before Kuroo could reply the boy from earlier came to apologise.  
"I'm really sorry for my friend's behaviour. I'll report him to our coach immediately.."  
"It's okay, Iwaizumi is taking care of him" said Kuroo not knowing what to say.   
"I was about to mention that. Is he reallt okay though?"  
"Yeah, Oikawa gets a little sensative most of the time. That's one of the reasons why we considered not inviting Aboa Johsai"said Yaku.  
"We knew from Iwaizumi that Oikawa gets a little emotional. But as long as he's got him beside him everything is okay I guess" Kenma said.  
"Don't worry about it" said Yaku, patting the kid on the back. The kid smiled politely as they exited the room.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat together for lunch in a different part of the field. They sat close and together.  
"Don't let them use their words against you. They don't know you. Hey, just remember that I'm the only one who gets to call you names. It's for your own good. Besides I know you more. We knew each other since we were children. We've been teasing each other even then. Now eat your food, you deserve it"  
"You're always so nice to me, I what did I do to deserve someone like you?" said Oikawa, taking a bit out of his milk bread. Iwaizumi laughed. He laughed like Oikawa hadn't heard him before.  
"Who are you and waht have you dpne to my Iwa-chan?" Oikawa joked as he at his bread.  
"Zip it your mouth Shittykawa, and don't speak with your mouth full or else tou might choak" Iwaizumi said, wrapping his arm around Oikawa. Later that night, while the rest are preparing for bed, several of the from the foreign exchange volleyball team hanged around the dark hallway.  
"Did you see how easily that Oikawa guy gets upset? How pathetic"  
"Yeah, he even needed his own boyfriend to protect him"  
"Exactly, which means we can use that tp our advantage. This will be a fun summer training camp after all" the boy, who screamed at Oikawa before, said before the lot of them headed tp bed.

Oikawa couldn't sleep so out of the lack of sleep he moved closer to Iwaizumi.  
"Iwa-chan?"  
"Hmm, what is it Shittykawa?"  
"I can't sleep. Can I snaggle with you tonight?"  
"Whatever you want, Oikawa" he said in his sleep as he let Oikawa under his covers.  
"Love you" Oikawa whispered, warpping his arms around Iwaizumi's body.  
"Love you too" Iwaizumi whispered back as he laid a soft kiss on Oikawa's head as their first day of training camp ended and the real heard work started the next day. 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late update, I've been so busy with school work but here is the second chapter finally..

Oikawa was first to awake from his slumber. He stretched and kissed Iwaizumi beside him. He softly kissing him on the cheek. He loved how gentle his Iwa-chan looked. He kissed him again as he gotten up. Being the first to wake up, he decided to head to the court and practice his serves. After grtting changed into his uniform, he grabbed a few balls and began his serves. After a couple of serves, his knee began to shake; he stopped for a while, placing a hand on his knee. He took several breaths in and out. He took the important steps the doctor instructed.   
"Damn it" he muttered under his breath. His mother and his doctor told him to take it easy if his knee started to buckle under the pressure, but he knew better. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" he screamed, throwing the ball across the court just as the some of the exchange students came through the door.  
"Oh if it isn't Mr Perfect. How's your practice going? Still have the need to annoy people today?" the taller one said, walking towards Oikawa. He was a littler taller than Oikawa, probably an inch taller. Oikawa stood his ground and gave him his usual smirk.  
"As for the matter of fact, yes my practice is going well. Besides, you're not from around here, so you better not get in my way. As Captain I call the shots" Oikawa said with a stern face despite his knee straining under his pain. 

The other boys frowned. Their faces angered by the taunt. They were about to attack when the older boy stopped them, his arm outstretched.   
"Okay. Just remember Oikawa, we'll be watching you on the side lines. Watching your every move" he said before shoving pass Oikawa. Shoulder hitting shoulder. Oikawa had a bad feeling about that guy but had to focus on what was in front of him. He couldn't lose focus. He must try. When everyone was awake, breakfast was served as everyone took turns to enter the dinning hall.  
"Hey, it's our turn to eat Iwa-chan" said Oikawa, his hair still dripping wet from the shower. Iwaizumi kissed his neck as he dried Oikawa's hair.  
"I know" he said kissing him again. Oikawa smiled as they both headed for breakfast together. Hand in hand. Once they arrived they got surprised awaiting them on the otherside. The rest of the team had finally arrived.  
"Hey Catpain, how's it going? Did you miss us?" said Watari running towards his Captain as the rest joined in with the celebration. Everyone of them jouned in, hugging and clapping Oikawa on the back. Oikawa hugged back, a smile on his face. Being surrounded by the faces he had known for so long, it was nice to see them after so long of being apart. The boys were busy crowding Oikawa that Iwaizumi was forgotten in the sidelines.  
"Hey, that's my boyfriend" said Iwaizumi, pushing pass Matsukawa and Hanamaki to get to his babykawa.  
"Aww, does our Vice Captain want a hug too?" said Watari as he began hugging Iwaizumi.

The Aoba Johsai volleyball team hugged long enough until Oikawa confrimed their hunger. After breakfast Kuroo, along with Kenma, Lev and Inuoka gathered everyone in the gym for their first real activity.  
"Okay, today is going to be split into two parts. The first is a team exercise. Each volleyball team will be playing with another and so forth. The next part will be a different. We'll mix you all into different teams so everyone is in different groups that is not your own. This exercise is to help you build team work and work outside your comfort zone. Has everybody got that?" Inuoka said, handing Kuroo the group sheets. Everyone nodded.   
"Remember, this is a team building exercise, don't get too competitive just yet. Enjoy this for now, we can get competitive later in the week, got that?" asked Kuroo, checking the list twice over. Oikawa hoped to be paired with Iwaizumi knowing hiw much he needed his Iwa-chan to keep him company. And if anything does happened, Iwaizumi will be there to catch Oikawa if he falls. Oikawa prayed and prayed to get Iwaizumi as they headed for the first task. It was Aoba Johsai vs Karasuno. It was a good opportunity to get a rematch between the two teams and it was a good day for Aoba Johsai. They won the first game but Karasuno catched up and won the last two sets.

Both team Captains shook hands, a sign of good sportsmanship was upon them even though Oikawa was desperate to win, to prove himself that he was good enough.  
"Good job, that was a great game" said Daichi, clapping Oikawa's back before taking Suga's hand to get some water.  
"That was an amazing serve Great King" said Hinata, jumping high in the air, his excitement overwhelmed himself.  
"Oi, Hinata let's go!" shouted Kageyama.  
"Coming Kageyama. See you later Great King" Hinata said before leaping to the air and into Kageyama's arms. Kageyama had to act fast as to not drop Hinata. Hinata hid his face on Kageyama's neck as he carried his boyfriend to the refreshment table. Oikawa looked as all the other couples found each other and went hand in hand to the refreshment table outside. He looked on, hoping Iwaizumi was around, he searched until he found what he was searching for.  
"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted from the court hoping to get his attention. "Iwa-chan?!" he shouted again before Iwaizumi entered the court.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you calling my name?"  
"It's nothing, I just wanted to see you" he said, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi, his head laid gently down his shoulder. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer, pulling him tighter, as he took a hand on Oikawa's head.  
"If you need me, you just need to call my name, okay Tooru?"  
Oikawa nodded, placing a kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek. They held hands while entering the break room. The others were there too, some with their partners, laughing and getting to ready for the next team exercise.

Oikawa wanted to be with Iwaizumi, to keep him safe but they won't allow change.  
"But..."  
"I'm sorry Oikawa, but that's the chosen teams. Besides aren't you dating Iwaizumi, so you spend every day together, so can you let this one slide? Anyways, this is a great way to get out of your comfort zone and try something new, unless you can tell me why you don't want yo he placed in this team. Beaides look, you have Hinata on you team, an easy win for sure" Kuroo said, patting Oikawa on the back. He didn't want to be left in a team without his Iwa-chan but maybe Kuroo was right, maybe he needed this, to challenge himself tondo things without Iwaizumi. They took turns to be on the court and when Oikawa finally got there he felt his heart drop. There on one side of the court was the guy he had spoken earlier that morning. It was the same guy for sure as he gave Oikawa a smirk that singled out as a taunt.  
"Look here, its the King of Aoba Johsai. The Great King, is it?" he laughed, mocking Oikawa as he headed over the other side of the court where the little tangerine was talking to another member of their team.   
Oikawa pretended not to hear him as he walked over to Hinata.  
"Yahoo, Chibi-chan" he said as Hinata spun around, his smile on his face.  
"Hey, Great King! I'm so glad you're on my team. I'm normally used to having Kageyama with me. You know to do our quick attacks. But I know after this, I'll get time with soon enough. Come on let's play, I want to play, Great King" Hinata said, excitement getting the best of him. Oikawa laughed.  
"Okay, Chibi-chan we'll get there. Now how about a three vs three game. Sounds fair" he said looking back at the other three boys.

The oldest among them smiled, it was a smile that gave off tha a plan was about to be taken into action.  
"Okay, seems fair enough" he said as he shook hands with Oikawa. It was a firm grip but they soon started off the game with a good start. Oikawa, Hinata and the small American boy, Charlie had one their first set with Oikawa tossing Hinata move he was moat familiar with. Oikawa adjusted himself to be with Hinata's speed and flow that the other team, not even Charlie could follow where Hinata had gone too. After the the second set, it was starting to look like a draw but Pete, the older American guy, the one who started this plot against Oikawa, had plans to alter Oikawa's plans to win. Thar morning when they walked into Oikawa practicing his serves, Pete noticed Oikawa's weakness. His knee. He gathered his other mates and with more whispers as the other team did the same, Pete told the other boys what to do. The third match was about to begin, and just a few seconds in, Hinata wasn't only quick on his feet but his eyes were just as fast. He called for Charlie to come forward as they blocked the ball.  
"Hey, stop that!" Hinata said, the game put on a hold. Oikawa, out of breath, his hand on his injuried knee. The pain from using it too often made it throb in agony. "Can't you see he is in pain"  
"I don't think we've noticed" said Pete as he walked over, followed by the other boys, Martin and Harry, towards Oikawa.

He pushed Oikawa until he tumbled over towards the ground. His knee giving way. He screamed, his pain echoing around the hall.  
"Oikawa!" screamed Hinata but was held back by Martin.  
"What's going? What are you doing? Stop it!" said Charlie who too was held back by Harry. They struggled as Pete leaned down next to Oikawa, low enough so thwybwere face to face.  
"There's no 'Iwa-chan' to save you now" he whispers are he stood up and began kicking Oikawa. First on the ribs, his back and then to where it hurt most. He kicked Oikawa on his injured knee as Oikawa let out a piercing scream. Oikawa buckled over as he tried to keep it from throbing.  
"Stop it! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Hinata screamed louder, louder then Oikawa's screams. Hinata shouted until he was taken by his collar and knocked down by a fist to the face. Hinata fell back as Charlie caught him.  
"You bastard!" cried put Charlie. Pete didn't listen as he continued to punch and kicked Oikawa, spitting out words that were ao cruel that it made Oikawa start to cry. He cried until they heard someone coming.  
"Iwa-chan?. IWA-CH..." Oikawa tried to scream, but a hand was place firmly over his mouth.  
"If you say a word to anyone, even your Iwa-chan, we'll kill you. That's the same for you two, not a word you understand?" Pete said with terror in his eyes just as Hinata recovered from the punch. Hinata frowned, he wasn't the one who got angry often but this was different. They watched Pete and the other boys head out the back door.   
"You okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm okay but I think we should he worrying about Oikawa first" he said as they slowly went to check on Oikawa. 

Oikawa was still shaking. His body was trembling and his eyes closed.  
"Please, please make it stop" he wimpered. His arms wrapping around hos body. Hinata wanted to move Oikawa somewhere more comfortable but with what Pete did to Oikawa, and his injuried knee, he doesn't know the extent of Oikawa's pain.  
"It's okay, it's alright"  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for getting you involved into this mess. I'm sorry" Oikawa whispers as he shakes into Hinata's arms.  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't know they were doing that. I had no part in their plan. I promise"  
Charlie said, helping Hinata and Oikawa.  
"It's okay, we just need to get someone to help us. Iwaizumi or.." Hinata stopped just as he heard Akasshi and Bokuto coming through the gym.  
"Hey, Akasshi what do you want to do later? I've got lots of things planned and.."  
"Why don't we practice first and see if Oikawa's team is done before you get all sweet, how about that?"  
"Okay, but I call the shot on what we do"  
"Fine" said Akasshi. Bokuto smiled as they entered the room.  
"Hey, hey, hey. How's it.. Shit!"  
"Bokuto what did I tell you about.. What happened here?" Akasshi said as both he and his partner moved closer to Oikawa and the boys beside him. By that point, Oikawa had lost consciousness, his world turning blank. The pain on his battered knee was too much for him to handle. 


End file.
